The subject invention relates to a method of applying a chemical material, such as a pesticide, to a surface that utilizes a wheel mounted spraying assembly and to the wheel mounted spraying assembly. The method and wheel mounted spraying assembly of the subject invention spray the chemical material in an expanding pattern in an outward direction from one side of the lower portion of the spraying assembly to apply the chemical material to generally vertical and/or generally horizontal surfaces.
The lower portions of the exterior and interior surfaces of exterior building walls, the lower portions of the surfaces of interior building walls, baseboards, the ground or floors immediately adjacent building walls, the lower portions of building walls and the ground or floors immediately adjacent these building walls, etc. frequently require a treatment with a chemical material. By way of example, these and other vertical and horizontal surfaces of building structures and the ground immediately adjacent such building structures are frequently treated with termiticides and various other pesticides with the pesticides typically being applied in a band between twelve and twenty four inches wide along the base portion of a wall and/or the ground immediately adjacent the wall.
In the past, these chemical materials typically have been applied to these vertical and horizontal surfaces by technicians using handheld spraying wands connected to a pressurized source of the chemical material being applied. When applying these chemical materials to vertical and/or horizontal surfaces with spraying wands, the spraying strokes utilized by the technicians to apply these chemical materials with the spraying wands easily results in uneven applications of the chemical materials to the surfaces being treated and in applications wherein the band widths of the chemical materials applied to the surfaces are greater than, less than, or vary between greater and less than the chemical material band width desired or required for the applications. Thus, such application procedures can often result in: a costly misapplication and over usage of the chemical materials being applied; an uneven application of the chemical materials where the chemical materials are over applied in certain areas of application and under applied in other areas of application; an application that does not meet specifications due to a failure to meet the minimum application rates specified for the chemical materials by the manufacturer and/or regulating authority; an application that does not meet specifications due to a failure to meet the minimum application band widths specified for the chemical materials by the manufacturer and/or regulating authority; a failure to meet application rate and band width specifications set by the manufacturer and/or regulating authority; etc. Thus, there has remained a need to provide an improved method and application assembly for applying chemical materials, such as pesticides, to vertical and/or horizontal surfaces such as but not limited to the base portions of walls and/or the ground or floors immediately adjacent these walls.